¿Jugamos?
by Nymph Malfoy
Summary: —¿Jugamos?— solía decir el Bastardo de Fuerte Terror con frecuencia. Ella se había acostumbrado y ahora, su mayor armadura era la locura que acompañaba al dolor con risas y cierto placer, de lo contrario, el dolor sólo sería dolor y simple dolor; una bruma de terror y sufrimiento. Por eso se aferraba a la locura para sobrevivir, como si fuera su última esperanza.
1. Cacería

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, excepto la presencia de uno que otro OC. ****Los lugares, nombres, entre otros, son obra del gran George R.R Martin y su obra maestra, _Canción de Hielo y Fuego._**

* * *

¡Qué miserable se convirtió en cuestión de minutos! Corriendo desnuda por el bosque con el fin de que las perras no la despellejaran viva, tal y como Ramsay le advirtió con una maligna sonrisa. Había logrado escapar de ellas, al menos por el momento, sin embargo, sollozó, lamentándose por su desdicha e humillación a la que estaba siendo expuesta; llegó incluso a pensar en morir, pero no bajo las fauses de las bestias de Bolton. Se agachó sobre un pequeño estanque, donde podía ver a través del reflejo los rasguños que las ramas habían hecho en sus hombros desnudos, así como pequeños cortes en su pálido rostro, como si fuesen hechas por las garras de un animal sediento de sangre. Yessia se incorporó y comenzó a caminar con torpeza sobre el estanque, haciendo una mueca de dolor, puesto que el agua fría acariciaba las plantas de sus magullados pies a causa de las espinas que atravesaban la carne. Levantó una pierna, intentando conservar el equilibrio y extrajo unas cuantas espinas, manchando sus dedos regordetes de sangre; repitió el mismo procedimiento con el otro pie, con la respiración acelerada y con sus sentidos en alerta. De pronto, unos pececillos mordisquearon sus dedos con suavidad, pero no gritó hasta que uno de ellos comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos sobre sus heridas. Y entonces, la cacería comenzó de nuevo. Su exclamación de dolor atrajo la atención de las mascotas del bastardo de Roose Bolton. Podía escuchar como sus patas pisoteaban las hojas secas a su paso y su jadeo acelerado impregnado de una sed asesina que se reflejaba en sus ojillos oscuros y perversos.

Aceleró el paso, brincando sobre el agua helada acrecentando el dolor de sus pies, pero aquello no le importaba, ellas ¡Las chicas de su señor estaban acechando de nuevo! Iban a toda velocidad tras de su carnada, la desdichada escabulló debajo de unos troncos delgados que entrelazados formaban un puente y cuando lo atravesó se topó con una serie de arbustos y vástagos que cubrían las faldas de los pinos, que a sus ojos resultaban su última escapatoria.

—Sube, sube—se dijo así misma, a pesar de que las heridas de sus pies empeoraban al hacer contacto con las ramas. Estaba llorando, con la frente empanada en sudor y sangre, que se mezclaba con las sigilosas lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

Había escalado un buen tramo, de modo que cuando los encolerizados animales llegaron al sitio donde se hallaba, no pudieron alcanzarla.

—Hediondo, ¿Dónde estará esa ramera campesina?—lo escuchó gritar, fingiendo no verla aferrada al árbol con toda su fuerza—¿Acaso no ves que están hambrientas y ansiosas de comer su putrefacta y grasienta carne? ¿dónde estará, Hediondo?—soltó una carcajada llena de desprecio, mostrando su sonrisa demente, mientras observaba a sus perras que olisqueaban la sangre, rasgando la corteza del árbol, aunque sin éxito de poder escalarlo.

—Está ahí, mi señor, ahí— el demacrado hombre la señaló tembloroso, dejando entrever que le faltaban un par de dedos.

—Hediondo, tu señor quiere preguntarte una cosa— resopló el bastardo, mirándolo con aquellos maquiavélicos ojos de un pálido azul— ¿Jugamos?— se dirigió a su sirviente, mirando a su presa que lloraba entre el ramaje—¿Quieres jugar, Hediondo?—repitió con sorna.

—Sí a mi señor le complace— _"Sirve y obedece. Juega según sus reglas"_ pensó—Sí, quiero jugar—repitió Hediondo, con una torcida sonrisa que mostraba los huecos donde se supondría estarían los dientes faltantes.

—Muy bien, Hediondo, muy bien—Ramsay Bolton asintió complacido—Dime qué parte de su miserable cuerpo quieres que atraviese. Esas serán las reglas del juego, elige y disparo—musitó, extrayendo una flecha del carcaj de cuero que colgaba de su espalda. Sus chicas ladraban encolerizadas, mientras que Yessia lloraba silenciosamente.

—Una pierna, señor. La derecha— Hediondo apenas podía mirar a la chica, porque sabía que le esperaba una muerte inminente. Ramsay gozaba con el dolor ajeno y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Theon Greyjoy recordaba bien las torturas a las que había sido sometido, por ende, hasta sentía que quizá Yessia tendría más suerte que él; una muerte rápida era preferible a una vida miserable, repulsiva y a costa de vivir bajo el mismo techo que Bolton y sus hombres, Pero Hediondo ya no era más un Greyjoy, o al menos se obligaba a pensar así. Su señor lo desollaría si tan solo supiera lo que habitaba en sus pensamientos. Para ello se decía a sí mismo "Soy Hediondo, que rima con monstruoso" Sí, un monstruoso que deseaba que Ramsay acabara de una vez por todas con aquella pobre muchacha, pero no tan pronto, porque sospecharía de sus intenciones.

—¡Piedad! ¡Piedad! ¡Suplico piedad!— comenzó a gritar Yessia, cuando la flecha penetró el vientre por el lado derecho. La sangre brotaba de la herida como si fuese una casacada roja que caía por sus muslos. Sin duda, el dolor era insoportable y la pérdida de sangre hacía que perdiera fuerzas. Y entonces, cayó de espaldas contra un arbusto, golpeando la pate posterior de su cabeza dejándola casi inconsciente. Hediondo tan solo esuchó un apagado gemido y los gruñidos de las perras que comenzaron a morderla sin reparo. Ramsay Bolton no sonreía, parecía insatisfecho con el final de su presa. —Esperaba que el juego durara un poco más. Vamos, Hediondo, buscaremos a otra presa—terció con una mueca.

Se encaminaron a través del bosque hasta que llegaron al sitio donde Ramsay dejó a Sangre. El animal relinchó al ver a su amo, quien a su vez desató la cuerda que lo tenía enroscado a un pino torcido. El bastardo lo montó, dejando a Theon a cargo del carcaj y de las perras que los alcanzaron con las fauses empapadas en sangre. Andaron por un sendero de hojas resecas y troncos caídos; Ramsay comenzó a silbar "Las lluvias de Castamere" durante el último tramo de su recorrido hacia Fuerte Terror. El Río de las Lágrimas se abría paso ante ellos, dándoles la bienvenida a la fortaleza de la casa Bolton que se encontraba cerca de los límites del rí castillo oscuro y maldito se eregía ante ellos. Sangre relinchó nuevamente, al ver a los hombres de su amo acercarse. Helicent, una de las perras de la manada, mostró sus filosos y ensangrentados colmillos cuando un hombretón fornido, con su barba castaña hasta el pecho se acercó a Ramsay con un hacha manchada de sangre a cuestas. El bastardo descendió del caballo y con una brusca cabeceada le indicó a Hediondo que controlara a Helicent y a las demás perras.

—Mi señor, encontré al hijo de un campesino robando en la armería. Le corté una mano con la misma hacha que había tomado y lo encerré en uno de los calabozos— relató el hombre. Ramsay sonrió satisfecho.— Al parecer quería vendérselas a unos bandidos, pero si le complace, puedo terminar con él de una vez por todas—.

—No. A los ladrones hay que darles su merecido castigo. Desollaremos sus dedos y lo demás lo dejaré en tus manos— los presentes comenzaron a asentir, aprobando la decisión de Ramsay—¿alguna otra cosa?—

—Sí, mi señor— se adelantó un adolescente que tenía unas cicatrices en las mejillas y el cabello como la paja—En la caballeriza se encuentra una chica escondida. No quiere salir de ahí e insiste en quedarse a trabajar aquí.—

—Llévame con ella. Hediondo, ven tú también. Al parecer tenemos una nueva presa para jugar— bramó desdeñosamente, ansioso por conocer a quien sería su nueva víctima para jugar una vez más.

* * *

**(N/A) Es la primera vez que escribo algo así y no solo eso, se trata de mi primer fic de esta increíble saga. Esto fue un verdadero reto para mi, porque jamás había redactado una historia como esta y debo reconocer que tampoco creí escribir algo sobre Ramsay.**

**En gran parte gracias a la serie y otro tanto por los libros, que decidí retarme a mi misma y experimentar con este personaje tan oscuro, sádico y tan extremista ( junto con Joffrey, de los pocos personajes que no tienen medias tintas en su personalidad, son crueles por naturaleza jaja pero le doy las gracias a los respectivos actores que los interpretaron por su excelente manera de personificarlos)**

**¡En fin! Aclaro que no estoy a favor de las practicas violentas y demás cosas que mi mentecilla imaginó para este fic.**

**¡Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer!**

**Saludos y un abrazo.**


	2. Un nuevo juguete

Estaba sentada entre el montículo de paja. Sin embargo, el escalofrío que recorría su espalda poco tenía que ver con el clima que la envolvía. Temblaba porque tenía miedo de que los rumores sobre el bastardo de Roose Bolton fuesen verdad y ella terminara entre sus víctimas Si bien era cierto que Fuerte Terror tenía una reputación bastante tenebrosa, Rohese ya no tenía nada que perder.

Su vida en Invernalia era solo un brumoso recuerdo; sus padres eran ceniza y sus hermanos carroña para los cuervos. Sí, todos muertos menos ella que luchaba por sobrevivir con una sed de venganza a cuestas, pero ¿Cómo una jovencita debilucha podría vengarse? Además, la gente contaba que Ramsay Bolton lo había torturado y que al poco tiempo murió siendo alimento para las perras salvajes del bastardo. Hasta muchos de los Hombres del Hierro le dieron la espalda a su príncipe y dejaron de buscarlo, para elegir un nuevo heredero de las Islas del Hierro.

Rohese escuchó voces que se acercaban al compás del ligero galopar de un caballo. Con torpeza se levantó y sacudió sus viejas ropas para quitar el exceso de paja, después prosiguió con su cabello castaño, el cual era obvio que llevaba bastante tiempo sin lavarlo, porque estaba grasiento y amarañado hasta la cintura. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas, dejando entrever que estaba desnutrida y demacrada. Era joven, pero las turbulencias de la vida le habían robado la frescura de su juventud. Las canciones que trataban sobre doncellas de cabellos de oro y mejillas sonrosadas, adornadas con una gracia que dejaba tras de sí sonrisas y suspiros entre los galantes caballeros no la describían a ella. No, Rohese estaba marchita en apariencia y en alma; sola en ese mundo cruel y gris como sus ropas remendadas. Tampoco tenía a donde ir o quizá lo correcto sería decir huir, porque Invernalia había sido su hogar, pero ahora era un reino de humo y fuego; de destrucción, muerte y traición. Él, su príncipe en sus sueños. Un hombre que mujer la había hecho sentir aquella tarde cuando fueron uno solo en un glorioso momento de extasís y amor. Pero todo eso fue un sueño ¡Una mentira tangible! ¿Amor? Eso no fue amor, solo fueron palabras vacías para llevarse a la hija del cocinero a su lecho, para después, traicionar el lugar que lo acogió por tanto tiempo.

Rohese sintió como sí una espada invisible le hubiese cortado la garganta. Las palabras se fueron, murieron por un instante. Sí, para su sorpresa su príncipe de hierro y traición había entrado en aquel instante a la caballeriza. Él tiraba de las riendas de un caballo, aunque era distinto al que conoció. Parecía más viejo y le faltaban varios dedos. Aquella burlona y perfecta sonrisa parecía que no volvería a iluminar su rostro nunca jamás.

El hombre que venía detrás de él lo llamó Hediondo y reprendió a un mozo que lo acompañaba para que tranquilizara al animal que molesto, comenzó a mover sus patas enérgicamente y relinchaba mostrando que la presencia de Rohese no era nada grata en la caballeriza.

—Es ella, señor— acusó el joven, acariciando el costado del encolerizado animal para calmarlo.

—A Sangre le disgusta tu presencia— la muchacha tembló de nuevo y esta vez se fijó en el hombre que le hablaba. Sus ojos eran fríos, pálidos y reflejaban un alma despiadada; su boca carnosa y su expresión de locura. Podía percibirlo por la manera en que Theon lo miraba. Recordó a los hombres de la Casa Bolton y lo recordó a él, a ese que le hablaba y la observaba con despecho era el bastardo de Roose Bolton, Ramsay Nieve, ahora por decreto real, un legítimo Bolton—¿Qué haces aquí?— se acercó con gesto inquisitivo. Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos porque tenía algo que le provocaba temor, sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo lo vio a él y por sus expresión desconcertada lo adivinó. Sí, Theon Greyjoy la reconoció.

—Vengo de Invernalia, mi señor, buscando una oportunidad para trabajar. Mi nombre es Rohese—confesó con voz queda, mientras un escalofrío descendía por su espalda hasta sus pies. Sus palabras parecían divertirlo en demasía. —Puedo servirle en las cocinas, limpiar sus aposentos o incluso trabajar aquí con los caballos ¡Hacer todo lo que pueda para servirle!— exclamó suplicante, arrodillándose a sus pies.

Ramsay sonrió satisfecho. La pobre ingenua dijo "servirle" ¡Pobre Rohese! Los ojos del bastardo brillaban de excitación, su nuevo juguete sin saberlo había entrado en acción. Tan sumisa. Tan servicial ¿Qué secretos ocultaban esos tristes ojillos almendrados? ¿Pondría resistencia si él le ordenara obedecer a sus oscuros deseos? Eso tenía que averiguarlo, pero quería jugar un poco antes de descubrirlo.

El Señor de Fuerte Terror despidió al mozo tajantemente, pero no a Theon, quien se mantenía inmóvil junto al caballo. Rohese se percató que no vestía como acostumbraba en sus días en Invernalia. El jubón estaba sucio, agujerado y despedía un hedor insoportable. Los calzones estaban manchados de lodo y algo que parecía sangre seca. Ya no llevaba su cota de mallas con altanería ni su capa de piel de lobo que portaba con galantería. Ahora apestaba, el príncipe era peor que un cerdo; ni siquiera un mendigo causaba tanta lástima e impresión como el hijo de Balon Greyjoy.

Ramsay comenzó a reír socarronamente, al ver la expresión de disgusto y repulsión por parte de la chica.

—¿Te da miedo Hediondo?— preguntó divertido— ¿Te da asco?— insistió—No me engañas, porque puedo verlo en tus ojos—

—Sí. Me da asco, más miedo no—dijo con timidez, levantándose de la paja nuevamente. "Lo arrebató mis sueños, a mi familia y mi hogar." Hubiese querido gritar, pero no, no era el momento de sentimentalismos absurdos.

Ramsay asintió complacido—Esa mierda que ves ahí es mi más fiel sirviente, pero a todos nos da asco—bufó sin remordimiento— Sírveme febrilmente y podrás jugar un poco con él. Soy un señor compasivo y recompenso a quienes me sirven bien. Hediondo se portó mal, por eso le faltan varios dedos y algo más, pero he sido misericordioso con él— terció con tal dulzura que a Theon los cabellos se le pusieron de punta. Esa manera de hablar era a lo que más le temía. Palabras dulces disfrazando intensiones oscuras.

—Sí, mi señor. Hediondo ha sido recompensado por servirle bien— Theon hizo una corta reverencia, con una triste sonrisa. "Responde lo que él desea escuchar o mi señor me arrancará la piel de los brazos. A ella no la conoces. Solo fue una más en la lista de Theon Greyjoy, ahora eres Hediondo, que rima con espantoso."

—Muy bien, Hediondo, muy bien. Llévala a mis aposentos. Le servirás el día de hoy. Procura que reciba el mejor de los tratos; que se dé un baño y le den ropas limpias—ordenó como si de un misericordioso señor se tratara. "Cualquiera que lo conozca cómo es en realidad sabría que se trata una condena a muerte" pensó Theon. "Pero Hediondo no puede dudar de la palabra de Ramsay, ni contradecirlo." —Cuando te llame acudirás de inmediato y obedecerás mis órdenes— esta vez se dirigió a Rohese, reflejando una felicidad retorcida, tras imaginar lo mucho que se iba a divertir con su nuevo juguete.

* * *

Acarició a Kyra detrás de la oreja antes de cerrar la jaula. Sus chicas lo miraban desafiantes. Ramsay lo sabía, ellas querían más diversión, pero no tan pronto, primero tenía que disfrutarla él y tal vez sí le resultaba aburrida, podrían ir de cacería como de costumbre.

Le agradabar sentir como sus hombres lo trataban como a un Señor; el bastardo ya no era simplemente eso, su nombre era Ramsay Bolton. Nieve ya no existía para él, solo Bolton. Se había ganado el respeto y el temor de sus vasallos a través de las costumbres familiares. Desollar por diversión era una cosa, pero como Protector de Fuerte Terror tenía que implementar tales prácticas para demostrar quién mandaba ahí e imponer su posición. Caminó hacía la herrería, con una mueca en sus gruesos labios. Al llegar, observó al barbudo herrero que calentaba en la fragua un trozo de metal. Con unas pinzas, colocó el objeto caliente en el yunque y comenzó a martillarlo.

—¿Ya está listo? Tengo una asunto pendiente y deseo bautizarlo con sangre esta noche— musitó Ramsay, mirándolo con los ojillos pálidos llenos de malicia.

El herrero levantó la vista, deteniendo su actividad e hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza —Lo tengo aquí mismo, mi señor— tenía los tornados brazos desnudos al igual que el ancho pecho. Traía puesto tan solo un chaleco de cuero y unos calzones negros; sobre ellos traía amarrado una tela raída manchada de hollín— Lo hice tal y como usted lo pidió— el hombre se dio la vuelta y caminó hacía una mesa de madera, donde reposaban espadas, cuchillos y mazas recién hechas. Tomó con sumo cuidado una daga de plata y entonces, se dirigió al bastardo—Aquí está, mi señor. Forjado con plata y tiene una incrustación de rubíe justo aquí—señaló a la pequeña piedra preciosa que brillaba como una gota de sangre que surgía del mango del arma, la cual simulaba a un hombre desollado. Ramsay Bolton extendió una mano y acarició su nueva adquisición como un niño con su primera espada de madera.

—Bien— bramó con un brillo de locura en su mirada—Es hora de empezar a jugar— rió entre dientes, con una perversa alegría—¿Está perfectamente afilada? No quiero contratiempos a la hora de castigar a ese hijo de puta que pretendía robar en la armería—

—No tenga cuidado, mi señor. Puede utilizarla sin ningún problema, ya que la afilé de tal modo que penetra finamente la carne— dicho esto Ramsay agradeció al herrero con una seca cabeceada y se dirigió al calabozo de la fortaleza.

Era un sitio frío que apestaba a muerte y no era para menos. Fuerte Terror se caracterizaba por sus torturas despiadadas y sus pieles humanas. Las paredes de las celdas estaban manchadas de sangre seca y algunas más, tenían rastros de excrementos. Muchos hombres perdían todo pudor y valentía en aquel lugar. Ni el más valiente de los caballeros podría soportar ser desollado vivo y Ramsay Bolton lo sabía bastante bien desde que era un niño. Los gritos desgarradores que sus víctimas proferían era música dulce para sus oídos; las súplicas le aburrían en algunos casos, pero cuando oponían restistencia le provocaba un placer que ni el sexo podía igualar.

Cuando entró a la celda del ladrón, se llevó la sorpresa de que se trataba de un niño de apenas doce años, con el muñón derecho en carne viva y su cabello rubio que le caía por el rostro pecoso y regordete; sus ojitos azules se cruzaron con los suyos llenos de miedo. Cualquiera en su lugar le hubiese otorgado el perdón, pero Ramsay Bolton no era como los demás. Desde niño había sido aborrecido por ser un bastardo, hasta su padre le profesaba cierto desprecio, sin embargo, descubrió que era feliz gracias a su espada y la sangre que salía de las terribles heridas que le provocaba a los desdichados que caían en sus manos. Así jugaba y no lo dejaría de hacer nunca.

El niño soltó una suplica y Ramsay se fijó en que le faltaba un diente ¡Cuánto se iba a divertir tumbándole los restantes! No pudo evitar recordar a Hediondo cuando le propinó tal golpe, aquel que le derribó varios dientes blancos y perfectos, de esa sonrisa que tanto le molestaba.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—le preguntó al niño como quien conoce a un nuevo amigo.

—Dra-Drazhan, se-señor—titubeó el chico, hecho un ovillo en su tétrica celda.

—Y dime, Drazhan muñón maldito, ¿sabes a qué casa le pertenecen las armas que querías robar?— se burló

—A los Bo-Bolton, la armería de Lord Bolton, pe-pero ¡Señor! Unos hombres atacaron a mi casa y mataron a mi madre después de abusar de ella. Necesito proteger a mi familia y-y— Un hilito de sangre salió de sus finos labios por el puñetazo que el bastardo le propinó.

—¿Cuál es el lema de mi casa? ¡Dímelo, estúpido!— Ramsay lo jaló del cabello por detrás— _Nuestras espadas están afiladas_— dijo en un susurro mortal.

Los ojos de Drazhan se abrieron de tal forma que parecía que se saldrían de sus órbitas. Un gemido de dolor quedo ahogado cuando una cascada roja descendió de su espalda formando un charco ensangrentado a sus pies. Ramsay comenzó a reír, sacando su nueva daga de la espalda del niño, quien chillaba de dolor de tal manera que a cualquiera los cabellos se le hubiesen puesto de punta.

Cuando comenzó a desollar la mano que le restaba, el chico cayó muerto en la marea roja y la maldad que Ramsay despedía. Él solo sonrío, pues aún tenía una víctima pendiente aquella noche.

* * *

**N/A: muchas gracias a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer y en especial a Mikah Valyria por su motivador comentario.**

¡**Gracias por leer!**


	3. Una dolorosa lección

**N/A:** capítulo dedicado a Ludmi, que me motiva a seguir escribiendo este fic y por su apoyo :D

* * *

Hediondo trastabilló por el pasillo, dejando charcos de agua tras de sí. Para alguien que carecía de unos cuantos dedos, cargar un recipiente con agua caliente era un gran desafío. Los dedos se le resbalaban por las asas como si hubiesen sido barnizados con mantequilla. Hediondo maldijo por lo bajo cuando una vez más, al impedir que el trasto se resbalara de sus manos, el agua hirviendo salpicó sus brazos y su demacrado rostro, provocándole un fuerte ardor en la piel. Deseó terminar de una vez por todas con tal tarea, incluso pensó en pedir ayuda, pero su señor le había ordenado que le diera la mejor de las atenciones a su invitada por su propia cuenta y Hediondo obedecía en todo lo que Ramsay le ordenaba, así implicara luchar contra una vasija rebelde.

Cuando llegó a los aposentos de su señor, tuvo miedo, aunque no por su vida ni por nada por el estilo. No, sintió un escalofrío por la pobre muchacha. Sabía interpretar las miradas y las órdenes de Ramsay, por lo tanto, a la desdichada Rohese le esperaba la peor de las torturas.

«Sí mi señor la desea limpia y en sus aposentos, la maltratará y jugará con ella toda la noche» pensó Hediondo y por un momento recordó a Theon Greyjoy, con sus amoríos pasajeros y los encantos que utilizaba para llevarse a la cama a toda jovencita que le llenara el ojo. No puedo sentir un atisbo de arrepentimiento, sin embargo, al entrar a la habitación se recordó una vez más que él era Hediondo que rimaba con tocar fondo y no Theon.

—Si a mi señora le apetece, el agua está lista— terció con una torpe reverencia, tras vaciar el agua caliente en la tina de acero.

Rohese estaba de pie, cubierta apenas por una raída tela. Parecía molesta con su presencia y antes de lo previsto, se despojó de la tela sin reparo y se metió en el agua caliente. Sus costillas se notaban y su piel estaba muy sucia; su cabello seboso y enredado hizo contacto con el agua y la comenzó a manchar de gris. Hediondo la observó detenidamente e intentó recordarla como la había visto antes en Invernalia. Aquella muchacha no era la misma, al igual que Theon ya no lo era sino solamente Hediondo.

No pudo evitar pena por ella, puesto que lloraba en silencio, disfrutando el agua contra su cuerpo como si fuera un regalo hecho por los dioses. Se frotaba con torpeza y sonreía con tristeza.

—Si mi señora necesita algo más, sólo dígalo que Hediondo obedecerá— terció con cortesía.

—Ahora soy tu señora ¡ja!—bramó la muchacha con ironía— Sé bien quién eres. Te reconocí a pesar de ser un asco, poco menos que un hombre. Él te llama Hediondo, es un nombre muy apropiado para un cerdo que me usó y quemó todo lo que yo amaba— Rohese lloraba, temblando a pesar del calor que emanaba de la tina. —Te...te odio, Theon Greyjoy ¡Arruinaste mi vida! ¡Vete, vete!— gritó enloquecida, salpicando la habitación con el agua sucia.

Hediondo no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío por su cuerpo. Esos recuerdos lo atormentaban en muchas ocasiones, porque el fantasma del pasado y de las cosas malas que hizo, lo herían al punto de sentir miedo de querer ser el mismo Theon de antes. «Les fallé. Traicioné a quien siempre vi como un hermano que ahora está muerto y yo aquí estoy con el nombre de Hediondo que rima con todo»

El demacrado hijo del Hierro se alejó obediente, mientras la chica parecía tener un ataque de nervios, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir, la puerta se abrió y lo golpeó en la nariz con tal violencia, que Hediondo sintió que la perdería entre esa cascada de sangre que le salía. A su señor le había dado un ataque de esa maniática risa con tal escena, al menos alguien sonreía con su patética presencia.

—Hediondo, lárgate de aquí, que hasta tu sangre apesta a mierda ¡Lástima que no lo puedes oler! Con esa nariz rota ¿Acaso eres idiota? Ah sí, ya lo veo, eres un idiota peor que mis perras— se burló Ramsay Bolton, mientras unas lágrimas se escurrían por la barbilla de Hediondo. El bastardo le dio una patada, cerrándole la puerta con violencia. Estaba de muy buen humor como para verlo lloriquear.

Ramsay se dirigió a su nuevo juguete con una torcida sonrisa. Quería conocerla a fondo un poco antes de jugar. «Me voy a divertir demasiado» se convenció así mismo. Había escuchado la conversación detrás de la puerta y sabía que podía utilizarla un poco para torturar a Hediondo, ya después le tocaría a ella ser la víctima. La examinó con esos ojillos perversos a lo cual Rohese parecía haber enmudecido en la bañera, cubriéndose los desnutridos pechos con sus manos delgadas. No era una belleza andante, pero ya bañada se veía mucho mejor. «Así no me daría asco llevármela a la cama hasta hacerla chillar de dolor como a un animal cuando lo desollan vivo» de sólo imaginárselo, sintió un cosquilleo debajo del vientre. Lo único malo del asunto era que estaba muy flacucha, y aquello a sus chicas no las dejaría satisfechas del todo con su carne.

—Espero que ese engendro de mierda haya hecho bien su trabajo— señaló, recorriéndola con la mirada.—No temas, tú y yo nos podremos entender muy bien— espetó Ramsay con una sonrisa malévola.

—Mi señor, yo pu-puedo servirle, sé cocinar, limpiar y hasta si es preciso, sé algunas cosas de herrería y carpintería— tartamudeó la muchacha dentro del agua. Los ojos del hijo de Roose Bolton daban cierta desconfianza y temor.

—Ya veremos, pero por el momento necesito que cumplas una misión. Soy alguien bondadoso y gentil con quienes me sirven bien— puntualizó, acercándose a la joven con un brillo malicioso en su mirada.—Lo único que te pido es que me traigas un pedazo de su piel. Sí, de Hediondo, ese que quemó tu hogar y te hizo daño.— Con una especie de caricia brusca, pasó sus dedos contra una de sus hundidas mejillas.—No temas, soy un hombre de palabra. Escuché todo y como soy justo te ayudaré a que cobres tu venganza. Te recompensaré y te protegeré— añadió, levantándose y jugueteando con su nueva daga entre sus dedos.

«Sí, te recompensaré en mi lecho calentándote cada noche la entrepierna y te protegeré con mi cuchillo degollando tu escuálido cuello.»

El bastardo sonrío. Era mucho lo que se iba a divertir.

—¿Le escuché bien, mi señor? Usted... ¿Desea un pedazo de su piel?— tartamudeó sorprendida. —¿No...? ¿No sería más sencillo matarlo?

Ramsay Bolton soltó una carcajada burlona, al punto de que una hilito de saliva se escurrió por sus labios. Aquellas palabras lo divertían y en gran medida.

—Me escuchaste bien, un pedazo de piel— suspiró con aire cansino.—Tienes mucho por aprender. Una de las cosas básicas en esta desgraciada vida es encontrar placer donde habita el dolor. Convertir el sufrimiento ajeno en algo excitante ¿Lo comprendes? Matar a la mierda de Hediondo sería ser misericordioso con él cuando te hizo tanto daño. Torturarlo, en cambio, no sólo te hará sentir una gran satisfacción sino que los vivos chillan de dolor como cerdos, mientras que los muertos no; sus cadáveres pudrefactos están más fríos que la nieve.— escupió tras decir "nieve" de mala gana. «Nieve, eres un nieve. No, ahora eres un Bolton» esas palabras resonaron en su mente con crudeza. —Infringe miedo y dolor, así podrás llegar lejos. ¡Mírame a mí! Soy ahora un señor, mi madre se debe estar pudriendo de envidia.

—¿Su madre?

— Sí, la mujer que Roose Bolton violó hasta que la desgarró por completo. Pero deja de preguntar todo lo que digo. Será mejor que te dé la primera lección.

En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa macabra y sus ojos brillaban de excitación. Tomó a Rohese de los cabellos con violencia y la obligó a salir de la tina con el agua escurriendo por todo su cuerpo. Trastabillando, provocó que la bañera se volteara y se derramara todo por la habitación. Pero para su sorpresa, a Ramsay poco le importó. Estaba demasiado concentrado en tomarla sin esfuerzo contra su cama y preparando su daga. La muchacha sólo lloriqueaba y pataleaba.

—¡Me hace daño, mi señor, me hace daño!

—¡Cállate!— ordenó tras darle una bofetada.

Comenzó a dedicarse a mordisquear aquellos labios. Sus besos eran torpes y húmedos; ella estaba empapada de pies a cabeza pero el bastardo se concentró en aprovecharse de aquel débil cuerpecito. La embistió con la fiereza de una bestia. Después, encontró un refugio para probar el sabor de su cuello. Lo besó, arañó, mordisqueó y posteriormente, hizo un pequeño corte en su piel. Exhausto, rodó hacia otro lado y murmuró con la respiración acelerada:

— ¿Lo comprendes? Gemías como una puta a pesar de que te lastimé. ¡Anda, que tu señor te lo ordena! Busca el placer en el sufrir y alegría en la más perversa locura. Tráeme un pedazo de Theon Greyjoy.


End file.
